User talk:Dubtiger/Archive 1
Re: Battle of Toronto I will consider it but first I must ak my friend Tuan. For now i will mark it a concurrent but if you have any questions feel free to ask them here. James G-23 Friday April 27, 7:42 PM (Eastern Time) My friend (Tuan) thinks about a linkage between the articles but he is not sure on what you mean by linkage. He would like to know. James G-23 9:20 PM Eastern Time :Linkage as in our battles are related to each other. If you read how the battle was progressing on the page, it says that Lambda Leader sent a distress signal due to the practically impossible numbers the defense forces are taking on. I was thinking maybe your army at Toronto fights off the Covenant and answers the distress call. Dubtiger 9:28pm, EST K. Thx ill tell Tuan that. --Spartan G-23 01:06, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Okay Tuan says it is okay but the question would be: When in the story would the UNSC/Covenant Separatists recieve the distress signal? James G-23 Comm Channel 18:11 1 May (Eastern Time) :I'm thinking that one of the UNSC marines picked up the signal and relayed it to the commanders while the Battle of Toronto is still in progress, and the Separatists and UNSC units cannot respond at the moment since they're defending another vital position. This is just a rough idea, so feel free to suggest something different ^^ -Dubtiger, May 1, 2007, 18:18 EST That is pretty good idea. When my trun to write the next part of the stroy comes along i will do that. (Me, Tuan, and the newest author O, malley take turns writing different parts of the story). James G-23 Comm Channel To arms!!!! Talking about how to arm ourselves 20:59 1 May 2007 (Eastern Time) I just made it so that your distress signal was received by some of my forces. --James G-23 Comm Channel To arms!!!! Talking about how to arm ourselves 00:23, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::Ok. Dubtiger 02:44, 3 May 2007 (UTC) ::::I took a look and fixed the tag designation, plus fixed some spelling errors, if you're wondering what i edited on the page. thx I've been too busy/lazy to make those corrections. --James G-23 Comm Channel To arms!!!! Talking about how to arm ourselves 02:42, 5 May 2007 (UTC) ~~~~ If you type ~~~~, it will show up s your name and the time., similarly, ~~~ is just your name and ~~~~~ is just the time. You can change what ~~~ (and subsequently ~~~~) displays in your preferences. I wasn't 100% sure whether that works here, and i was too lazy to try. thanks for pointing it out. Dubtiger 23:18, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Approved! Congratulations! You have been approved as an Honorary Spartan! Here's your box: (you can pick up your userbox at the SRPG main page) The Honorary Member system prevents the guild from being apartheidical. It says on the page "if you do not meet the above requirements, try the HM ones..." btw, you should thank Rot for nominating you... ;) SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 02:04, 4 May 2007 (UTC) ::Okay... can you link me to him? I don't really know him... Dubtiger 15:02, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Battle of Detroit I have just finished the battle of Toronto and there are currently 10,000 marines bieng sent to detroit to help backup your forces there. Spartan G-23 :Thanks Dubtiger 01:33, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Use of Markus Felix You would have to talk to 343 guilty sparks for that. Spartan G-23 Re: Request to join First Encounter RP Just to tell you, I don't think that RelentlessRecusant checks up on his Fanon user much anymore. Although when I asked him on Halopedia, he told me to ask Rotaretilbo. So, I think you should ask him (I joined). -117649 Annihilative Repentance 11:34 PM, May 12th, 2007 Most certianly. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:23, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Your logo I tried making it 150X150. Unfortuantly, the sides of it didn't really shrink up any. Can you make a logo that is 150X150? And could you keep the same writing style? Thank you H*bad (talk) 13:17, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :I'll try to. Unfortunately for me, I forgot the name of the font xD -Dubtiger 18:51, 13 May 2007 (UTC) RP Invite Only come if you are going to contribute regularly. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 00:45, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Good then sign your name under the confirmed active list then throw some soldiers into the ranks. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 00:51, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Image:Dubshalologo.jpg Dear Dubtiger, Beautiful Photoshop work. ;-) Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 02:14, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Markus Felix Sure, you can use my Markus Felix character in your battle 343 guilty sparks Dubtiger Character That character on your userpage looks a lot like Kakashi from Naruto. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 14:55, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :Lol, that's just because of the face mask. He's skilled in torture and interrogation, so he has to wear a mask to prevent his enemies from knowing what he looks like. Sort of an unintentional look off of Kakashi (Kakashi rocks anyways!) --Dubtiger 16:39, 19 May 2007 (UTC)-- Ambushed Expect the unexpected y'know? Twilightstorm 15:12, 22 May 2007 (UTC) request The next time you will write about hangar 6 can you said that you found the Sigma squad alive please?????????? Chief frank 001 :Didn't see that point... Sorry! --Dubtiger 21:11, 22 May 2007 (UTC)-- Sigma Team Hey! I'm using that! Get your own ONI spartan team! Twilightstorm 18:42, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Post number 179. You NEED to pay attention... and also number 181 i think... 179 "Surprise!" Michel yelled raming into 'Kodumee He was enraged... he was so mad... His beloved sister lay on the floor hurt... and he wasn't here to protect his twin. He wiped out an imperial sword and lunged at Lambda Leader. The frigate ''Event Horizon pulled into the hanger and fired upon the Phantom preventing the spartan's escape. Kunzite's Exo-skeleton column came into the hanger and aimed their heavy gause rifles at Lambda Squad and all cloaked targets. Now they had no choice but to surrender... The hanger doors closed behind the Frigate and it let loose it's personel as more troopers appeared. "I say we gut'em! It be better than having their minds erased... Is the heir alive?" a trooper said. "Yes..." Kunzite said. He moved the exo's arm to a blue sheath and pulled out his own sword. There was no escape from their deaths... One of his offspring were hurt... not just any of them but the burtal one... Twilightstorm Duskstorm You would get better results from squeezing water from a rock... She sounds "special" but she is our best sabatour and wh said it was a string? You all are trined by ONI and the S-IIIs are no different than your Lambda squad. [[User:Bloodstar|Bloodstar 15:02, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Lambda vs Omega Remnants. Originally Omega Company was formed to hunt down rouges and traitors. Their first space up was a collasal failiure do to a mishap. To many enemies and only ten of the original 300 lived. They took the Archaic Memory and joined the ranks of the Empire and were trained even futher. They may lack experience as you say but then know what to do. Mahiru knows how to be perfectly like shadow. She can't be detected and she runs faster than any other spartan. Her speed matched Kelly's. Michel is a crack shot and never misses. Nikki is a electronics expert. Jesiah can lift anything thet ways more than a regular spartan. Ophelia is a master at swordmenship. Mimi is the perfect soldier commanding her spartans in perfect cohesion and precsion. Seth is half Flood... His strength is amplified and he could put dents in tanks and armour. Ocean and Riku are like the Lambda squad. Like Nova of RR. Bloodstar 19:09, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Seth is dead. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 06:49, 2 June 2007 (UTC) from a katana to the neck. SpartanG-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 16:13, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Here we gooooo! Thanks! Havez Funz! Post 215 Well if you read carefully, he states that it is in fact a randomized jump. The statement about Earth is from my earlier post. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 14:01, 3 June 2007 (UTC) :I'm rushing through things for some reason... My bad... ::-Dubtiger 16:50, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Squad May I free Lambada Squad? Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 21:30, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :If that pleases you. ::-Dubtiger 21:50, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Thx. Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 21:51, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Suggestion I have noticed that your posts are written in current-tense. I would suggest switching to past-tense as sometimes it is hard to understand. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 21:38, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Squad Someone changed the name of Lambda Sqaud and it will not allow me to revert it. I thought I should let you know. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 17:28, 15 June 2007 (UTC) 127 ack, woulda been alot easier if you named your spartan page that stright off the bat like but i'll go change it for you! CAF comment I was reading the talk page and I saw your thing about the Halo PC and I would just say that you do not ''need Halo and Xbox live or anything because we mainly just write fanon. I am not allowed to own HAlo either because my parents do not let me play M games. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 20:54, 24 June 2007 (UTC) Plz join CAF look we have our own invite Here is your rank: and please check out our CAF only fanon here. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 00:41, 2 July 2007 (UTC) AI Character Infobox If you are having trouble getting information for your AI use this infobox: -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • 01:04, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Please do not say that my 182nd is destroyed. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • 01:25, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :I said that it is ''possible for the 182nd. --Dubtiger 17:19, 7 July 2007 (UTC) K. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 18:12, 7 July 2007 (UTC) New Fanon --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 15:38, 16 July 2007 (UTC) k just add your charaters, but we have not started yet but feel free to invite people to the fanon --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:50, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Just a suggestion, but it would make it much more easier to read if you changed your writing to third-person. Ex: Instead of shoots, use shot. Instead of walks, used walked. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:06, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation Spartan 501 17:36, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Sweet, sign yourself up and put down some forces;and a tip, don't put them down as a frigate, because they'll all be dead. Spartan 501 04:49, 10 August 2007 (UTC) lambada squad hey you have choice my fleet for your squa im falttedUser:Chief frank 001 BTW your squa as be deployed. Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone :The fanon has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:21, 30 August 2007 (UTC) You did hear, right? Halo: Well Enough Alone has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:12, 30 August 2007 (UTC) I'm sorry, but one of the rules is no cussing. Please try to rewrite so that there is no cussing, or I'll have to. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 16:26, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :Fine then... It's just minor anyways. Seems you added that at the last moment =.= --Dubtiger 16:28, 31 August 2007 (UTC) I added it right before I started... I think. Maybe it was after I started. Oh well, I just don't like cussing. Sorry if it bothers you, but it bothers me. I look forward to seeing them on the battlefield though. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 16:36, 31 August 2007 (UTC) I know I've just been known by so many people on other sites and in games as that I created a spartan with that code but when I saw it was taken he became G089 SPARTAN-089 17:34, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Sorry, but.... I read the most recent post in KOBH and felt I must clear some stuff up, I'm sorry to nag like this, however: 1. At the moment, Riza is unconscious due to Kinoshi's strike on the base, 2. Riza is a Master Sergeant, not a Master Guns! =D =D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 17:11, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Um... In Halo: Well Enough alone, the fight at the HQ with Carr, that is at the UNSC Yamato's ground HQ. Not at Brokeback Mountain. AJ Lewis is at Brokeback mountain. I can't kill your characters, but I can kill mine. the UNSC Yamato's ground base is about to be bombarded with MAC guns. So... you might want to change your character's locations... or get them out of there. K? AJ 21:20, 18 September 2007 (UTC) There is an escape tunnel beneath the building. You can get Lambada Squad out that way... AJ 21:50, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, I just got confused by the sudden attack... My mind was like "yesh! a fight!" Thanks for the tunnel. --Dubtiger 15:49, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about messing with Lambda Leader's personality. I'm gonna go make him sound a little less military-ish. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:06, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Go check him out now. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:10, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Does Lambda Leader sound like himself now? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:51, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Might wanna talk to Lordofmonsterisland about that colour because he told me to use that spesific shade of green. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 20:56, 26 September 2007 (UTC) I noticed that you said that you thought the color for Halo: Well Enough Alone's skin is too dark. Well, I'm working on deciding on a different color. Which do think's the best choice out of the one's I have here -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:10, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the comments, I'll decide on a better color soon. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:21, 27 September 2007 (UTC) SPARTAN-089 On behalf of User:SPARTAN-089, I was wondering if you would be willing to change the designation of Hattie to something other than 089. You don't have to, but it would mean a lot to me. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:19, 14 October 2007 (UTC) I see your point...I'm still trying to think of a way to compromise so that people can create Spartans based on how they feel rather than what is available...all I've got right now is separating articles for the same thing with Property templates to represent who owns with article...any ideas? :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy''' 05:13, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Halo: BFA You have been cordially invited to participate in Halo: Battle for the Ark, an RP where any force can enter the fight! more details can be found on the page itself -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:38, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Just thought you might want to know, I think the Flood emergence hole on Ceres was blown away with the NOVA explosion. Not sure though. But, knowing the Flood, they probably have another one now. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:07, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Halo: WEA.... Total Annihilation!!!! The Ceres Installation has activated! We have 12 hours (in the RP) to evac the entire system!! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:07, 3 November 2007 (UTC) KoBH Hey, I noticed in KoBH, that Lambada Squad is going EVA, possibly to board some covie ships. Want to team up with my EABTs and my 112th? Spartan 501 00:06, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Do you want to? Spartan 501 15:41, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Help Dear Dubtiger, Mind telling me how you managed to convert a photoshop picture to a png format so that it could be displayed as a logo for this wiki? --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 21:52, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I ended up doing. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:08, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Chosen Your Spartan has been chosen... Can I borrow Spartan-046 for my Project:Alien?? His background will be followed closely through the course of the story... Project:ALIEN